Ten cerca a tus amigos, pero más a tus enemigos
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Aquella chica la instaba a querer dejarla claro que cada alumno de la escuela debía permanecer besándola los zapatos [...] No era algo que fuese a conseguir fácilmente, debía atacar los flancos más débiles de la morena aunque ello supusiese acercarse en demasía a su persona.
1. Desire

No quería admitir que sentía envidia por todos y cada uno de los presentes habidos y por haber en aquella sala. Sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa más que amargarlos hasta el punto de que renunciasen a todo, por ello dedicaba todas y cada una de sus clases a volver sus sueños, pesadillas. Cualquier alumno que estuviese en una misma habitación con ella se arriesgaba a que Cassandra July desfigurase su idea de Broadway ateniéndose siempre a sus malas experiencias.

Aquel vídeo destrozó su carrera, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Cayó en una profunda depresión, la cual aún persiste, que no consigue aplacar con otra cosa que no sea alcohol y la enfermiza idea de ennegrecer las aspiraciones de sus estudiantes.

Pero aquella chica brillaba sobre las demás y había demasiada luz en sus sueños como para tornarlos oscuros, simplemente no se dejaban hacer a su gusto. Era la primera persona a la que no podía manejar a su antojo a base de malos comentarios en años. Y ello la molestaba, claro. Vivía demasiado en su nube de persona superior, nadie había osado plantarla cara nunca…hasta que Rachel Berry pisó su clase de danza.

Nada más analizarla detenidamente el primer día de clases, supo de sobra que solo era una niñita cohibida por toda la grandeza de Nueva York. A su parecer, iba a ser un insecto que fácilmente podía quitarse de un papirotazo, pero no debió dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones.

Berry derrochaba talento por los poros y no se dejaba avasallar por nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera Cassandra era capaz de destrozar los muros que la joven bien hizo en erigir en su momento.

La ex integrante de New Directions era como una especie de reto. Aquella chica la instaba a querer dejarla claro que cada alumno de la escuela debía permanecer besándola los zapatos y ella no iba a ser menos. Ello no era algo que fuese a conseguir fácilmente, debía atacar los flancos más débiles de la morena aunque ello supusiese acercarse en demasía a su persona.

* * *

-¡Has de moverte con más soltura! –exclamó, golpeando el suelo con aquel bastón que acostumbraba a llevar siempre, el cual hacía su porte más intimidatorio.

Se acercó a la morena y se permitió el lujo de tener ambas manos libres para poder tomarla con rudeza de las caderas. La volteó, de un movimiento seco que la dejo ciertamente sorprendida.

-Es un baile sensual. Intenta hacerme ver que me quieres en tu cama, maldita sea ¿Es tan complicado? –susurró pícaramente al oído de su alumna, que nada más escucharlo se retorció incómoda entre las manos de Cassandra.

No es que la disgustase escucharlo, en absoluto. Tampoco la desagradaba el hecho de que July la estuviese tomando de la cintura y pegándola contra ella. No era una mala sensación aquella que sentía en su bajo vientre en esos instantes.

En verdad hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie tocaba su cuerpo de forma tan lasciva por no decir que nadie jamás lo había hecho de tal forma. Podía pensar en Finn, pero estaba claro que las manazas de su ex novio no eran en absoluto comparables con las de su profesora de baile.

Rachel se echó hacia delante instada por la presión que la profesora incidió en su espalda.

-Yérguete. Si consigues que te desee al hacerlo, dejaré que te marches a casa y por hoy habremos acabado- imperó estrictamente.

Berry tragó saliva y comenzó a mover suavemente la cadera contra la de Cassandra que aprovechó la ocasión para deslizar despacio la mano desde el vientre hasta el esternón de la joven.

Para ambas, la temperatura de aquella habitación aumentó unos cuantos grados.

Subió, arqueándose delirantemente para martirio de July. La cabeza fue la primera en hacerlo, seguida de los hombros y el resto de torso, aunque no lo hizo plenamente. A la mitad del camino, volteó el rostro quedando de perfil a la rubia.

-¿Lo hice bien? –preguntó, casi en un susurro. Rachel Berry se había sentido en demasía sucia con esa actuación, a pesar de haber sido solo eso, una actuación.

Cassandra tomó el mentón de la joven y la terminó de pegar contra su cuerpo. La notó temblar contra él, no supo si de miedo o por excitación mas la fue indiferente. Acercó sus labios al oído de Berry y susurró, lo más sensualmente que la fue posible.

-Pequeña Diva, si por mi fuera ahora mismo estarías jadeando contra la pared de la sala.


	2. Just a kiss?

Rachel Berry no supo qué hacer en esos instantes, aquella frase había sido como una incitante melodía ante sus oídos. Estuvo seriamente tentada a voltear y dejarse hacer contra los labios de Cassandra, mas guardó las ganas por el bien de su estancia en aquella escuela.

Aquel escalofrío que osó recorrerla desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca, sin embargo, consiguió acercarla más hasta el objeto de su recién descubierta perdición, que no dudó en desquiciarla más abrazándola por las caderas dejándola sin opción a largarse de allí.

-¿Me desea, entonces? –preguntó la menor a pesar de que aquello le era indiferente. Solo quería salir corriendo del estudio o acabaría por perder la capacidad de raciocinio sobre su persona y seguramente, haría algo de lo que se terminaría arrepintiendo. Estaba segura de eso.

Pero los fuertes brazos de July la mantenían pegada contra su cuerpo y no había forma alguna de escapar, aunque, siendo sinceros, tampoco buscaba hacerlo.

Cassandra podía sentir a la menor respirar agitadamente contra su pecho. Se sentía poderosa, más incluso que cuando se imponía con miedo en las clases. Tan solo pensar en lo que había provocado a Berry con apenas unos movimientos y unas frases bien elegidas, la hizo sonreír con orgullo.

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? –preguntó, malintencionadamente a propósito.

La cara de Rachel se descompuso en una mezcla de locura y placer ante la delirante voz de July. Aquel cosquilleo sentido en su bajo vientre agravó, consiguiendo que ahogara un gemido que murió contra sus dientes.

El ego de la rubia aumentaba por momentos y no había nadie en esos instantes para pararla.

-Si lo quiere, hágalo. No me opondré –la menor suspiró, resignada- pero espero que cuente para nota.

Cassandra sonrió con sorna, consiguiendo con ello que Berry se sonrojara. Aflojó el agarre, oportunidad que la chica aprovechó para separarse y quedar cara a cara contra su profesora, dispuesta a pedir permiso para marcharse de allí.

Apenas las separaban treinta centímetros, espacio que July no tardó en acortar acercándose para tomar los carnosos labios de la morena entre sus dientes. Los lamió, despacio y succionó con la suavidad suficiente para que el fino hilo del que pendía la cordura de Rachel terminara por romperse.

Se lanzó a probar también la boca de la contraria, aun a sabiendas de que podría arrepentirse más temprano que tarde. July emitió un quejido de desaprobación nada más notar a la menor luchar por tener la iniciativa dentro suyo. Con ferocidad, lanzándose a demostrar que ella era quien imperaba, comenzó a ganar terreno y a probar la cavidad de la joven, que no se dejaba hacer tan fácilmente.

Rachel realmente era un hueso duro de roer, pero Cassandra tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Tomaban aire, agitadas ante aquellos devastadores besos que no eran si no muestras de poder de la una frente a la otra, mas necesitaban algo más que espontáneas y cortas bocanadas.  
Al fin, tras unos minutos de degustarse, de devorarse y de reconocer los labios de la contraria, July deshizo el beso y apartó abruptamente a la joven, que por poco trastabilla y cae de bruces contra el suelo.

-Creo que puedes irte a casa, te lo has ganado –dijo, antes de voltear y salir de la habitación como si nada de lo que acabara de ocurrir hubiese pasado.

La había plantado y disfrutaba del supuesto agradable sabor de la victoria, aunque extrañamente éste se había tornado amargo. Su plan había salido a pedir de boca y nunca mejor dicho, pero ignoraba por qué se sentía tan mal en esos instantes.

Tenía ganas de dar la vuelta y volver para tomar enteramente lo que tan de malas había empezado, pero era algo que nunca admitiría, al menos no esa vez. Quería pensar que aquella excitación que sentía no se debía a otra cosa que a la fantástica sensación de haber conseguido dejar mal a aquella insolente chica.

Siguió caminando, como si nada, deseosa de ir a su piso y perder la noche con un vaso de vodka como compañero.


	3. Why?

Ni tan siquiera se dignó a voltear para echar un vistazo al objeto de su martirio. Únicamente mirar y pensar lo bien que su plan había salido no entraba en sus planes, extrañamente. Aunque con sinceridad, podía imaginársela, seguramente estaría mirándola desde el aula, con una mueca de confusión o quizá de enfado. Quién sabe.

Rachel Berry se sintió estúpida y en cierta medida, usada. Intuía que no había nada bueno dentro de la cabeza de Cassandra y no tenía la menor duda. Pero qué podía hacer, ella se había dejado besar y para colmo había correspondido. Y cómo lo había hecho. Jamás pensó que la lengua de aquel basilisco se sintiese tan suave dentro de su boca.

Recogió rápido sus cosas y sin necesidad de quitarse las mallas, cubrió su cuerpo con aquella gabardina grisácea que hizo bien en comprarse días antes. Las noches en Nueva York eran frías y aunque aquello no abrigaba demasiado, no la importaba. Su cuerpo realmente estaba encendido y la era indiferente el tiempo de afuera.

* * *

Kurt la esperaba en el apartamento, con un par de chocolates calientes dando vueltas dentro del microondas, que tenía la esperanza de poder tomarse mientras se contaban el uno al otro cómo habían pasado el día. Pero nada más verla, supuso que el tema de conversación no iba a estar destinado a ello.

Hummel intuía de antemano lo que Rachel podía haber pasado en las clases extra con Cassandra, sabía de sobra que aquella mujer no tenía en mucha estima a la chica y tenía la idea de que ésta le contaría cuan duras habían sido aquel par de horas.

Tomó el par de tazas y fue directo al sofá, donde una dolorida Berry se masajeaba los pies mientras murmuraba entre dientes lo que odiaba tener que ir andando de acá para allá. Dejó los chocolates sobre la mesa y se sentó, mirando expectante a la joven.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue la primera clase extra? –preguntó, curioso. Rachel no pudo evitar que un leve rubor asomase por sus mejillas. Abrazó uno de los cojines y subió los pies al sofá, manteniendo casi todo su rostro oculto.

-Bueno, bien…Cassandra es dura, ya sabes. Siempre me insta a dar lo mejor de mí y…creo que hoy no fue menos ¿Y tú? – respondió, no dándole importancia al asunto con la esperanza de que Kurt cambiase rápido de tema. Desde que trabajaba en Vogue, era fácil conseguir que desviase la atención hacia sí mismo.

* * *

Cassandra July se dejó caer sobre el sofá, hastiada de todo y de todos ¿Aunque cuándo no estaba hasta las narices de todo el mundo? Tomó el vaso de whiskey que recién había depositado sobre la mesa y se dispuso a perderse en su embriaguez por segunda noche consecutiva.

En ocasiones, la resultaba insólita la facilidad con la que impartía clases a pesar de tener resaca, quizá era más terca y pasaba un poco más de sus alumnos, pero seguía sentada en una esquina a la sombra dando instrucciones. No obstante, la pagaban por aquello.

Sin embargo y a pesar de no estar en su mejor día, el permanecer únicamente con Berry en el aula la hizo olvidarse por completo del dolor de cabeza, de la sequedad de boca y de la molesta luz que no hacía más que agravar el primer síntoma.

-Ornitorrinco –suspiró, antes de dar un sorbo largo al vaso. Sintió aquel líquido hervirla dentro suyo, sin embargo no emitió queja alguna. Debía estar en demasía acostumbrada al ardor del alcohol.

El beso vino a su memoria, espontáneamente. Cerró los ojos, buscando repasarlo con cuanta exactitud la fuera posible, rememorando incluso el tacto húmedo de sus labios contra la boca de su alumna.  
Se revolvió incómoda en el sofá solo pensarlo y comenzó a juguetear con los hielos del vaso, haciéndolos dar vueltas dentro de éste, intentando distraerse.

Se sentía arder de furia por dentro y a pesar de sus negativas sobre el tema, de sobra sabía que no la hubiese importado seguir con aquello si el orgullo no hubiera ganado la partida. Lo único que la enfurecía, era no saber el por qué tenía tantas ganas de comerse, literalmente, a la joven.


End file.
